Crown Kid
by thechickensawesome
Summary: A small child, about the same size as hat kid, gained consciousness on a tall red chair. He had brown hair, was wearing formal clothing, and had a crown upon his head. He knew he was inside a hollow tree, but that was it. He searched his mind for answers as to why he was here, and came up completely blank. He knew nothing about this place, or anything about himself. He had amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

The Snatcher was in the ruins of the Subcon Kingdom, inspecting a time piece. He didn't know why it was here, but he knew he should probably give it to the brat that had entered his forest a few months ago. But recently he had read her diary in her ship, and found that she knew about his past. How? He had no idea. But with that information, he couldn't trust the kid in his forest. She would probably try to go back in time to save him or something, but he was fine! Its not like he _hated _his afterlife. Plus, she could create a time paradox. He would have a _talk_ with her later. To explain things, and try to stop whatever she was obviously planning. There was a small possibility that she just missed one, but he wasn't taking any chances. He also wanted to tell her that something was… off… about this one. The sands were a dark purple, not the brilliant yellow most of them were. He shook his head in disgust as he remembered his surroundings. He hated this place. Why did he stop to think here, of all places? He remembered when things were easy. It would be nice to go back to when he was a kid and forget all of this. No, why was he thinking these things?! No matter. He was on his way back to his home when a familiar voice startled him.

"Boss? The kid hasn't-"The subconite stopped talking when they realized that their master was startled and had dropped the time piece. Normally, this would result in a small explosion and blinding light, but it just stayed on the ground, cracked. The sand started oozing out of the hourglass. Was it even sand anymore? Probably not. It started pulsing, and Snatcher realized he had just broken a corrupted time piece. Peck. A light was emanating from the broken hourglass. As it pulsed it kept getting brighter. Snatcher knew this was bad. The pulsing got faster and faster, and the light brightened along with it. Suddenly, the time piece just blew up. Like a bomb. Mostly everyone (not much) was thrown back by the force of the explosion, but not Snatcher. The time piece had a different effect on him….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A small child, about the same size of Hat Kid gained consciousness on a huge red chair. The chair was inside a hollow tree, dimly lit without the face of the snatcher to brighten the place up. The child had brown hair, was wearing formal clothing, and had a crown upon his head. The child sat up, and looked around. He saw many small shadow creatures the same size as him. They all looked concerned, despite not having a face to show it. "Are you ok, Boss?" One of them spoke up. The rest all began asking similar questions, and the child was feeling overwhelmed. Why were they calling him boss? He searched his mind for any clues, and found that it was completely blank. He didn't know anything about where, or _**who**_ he was.


	2. Chapter 2

As the dark creatures kept pestering him, thoughts raced through his head. After realizing he had amnesia, he freaked out. In his head, of course. If he showed emotion to these creatures, who knows what would happen? He was there, but he wasn't really there. He was in deep thought, listing off what he knew and thinking of possible outcomes to this situation. For one, he knew he had amnesia. That was obvious. He also knew that he had power over these creatures. They kept calling him boss, and asking if he needed anything. That was all he knew. He decided to go on a journey to find clues of what had happened. To the dark creatures' surprise, he leapt out of the chair and took off running. They tried to follow him, but their bodies were merely stuffed rags. They couldn't go that fast. The child kept running until he realized that they weren't following him. With a sigh of relief, he sat against a tree to take a breath. In his mad dash he had not noticed the state of this forest. It was dark, and the only living things he saw were mushrooms. He continued forward, now more alert due to his menacing surroundings.

He stopped once he saw a few towers and decided to get a good look at himself. There must be at least one mirror, right? Nope. All of them were broken. Luckily, he found a rather large shard of a broken mirror on the floor. He picked it up, careful not to accidentally get cut. He looked at the glass, and a boy that looked to be nine or ten stared back at him. He noticed the crown on top of his head and took it off to inspect it. He noticed that this crown was not fake, and was made from bronze. Sliding his fingers over the edges, he reached one of the tips. It was very sharp and it stung to touch, and he was only touching it lightly. Who in their right mind would wear something like that? He would, apparently. He decided to keep the crown. Not because he was actually going to wear it, but it could be useful. Next he focused on his clothes. They were really fancy, and he didn't like it. Not at all. He decided that maybe there could be something salvageable in these ruins. He walked about, barely finding anything. He had found some yarn, but he felt like it belonged to someone else. One side of him said to leave it; the rightful owner will find it. The other half said to keep it for himself, because the rightful owner was probably _dead_. Eventually, the side that wanted to keep it won. He took the yarn and held it in his hands. He needed somewhere to put it.

He scoured the ruins from top to bottom and once he was finished he was exhausted. He had found a small bag, so he put the yarn in it. He had also found a traveling cloak, although it was tattered as if it had not been touched for a long time. His current clothes had gotten torn a bit while he was looking for items, but he didn't care. He put the cloak on over his clothes, and decided to find a place to set up camp. Definitely not where he had woken up. That's where the creatures were, and although he didn't dislike them, they were very annoying. Plus, he needed some alone time. He had found a dweller mask on the ground, and he decided to wear it. He kept finding more, as if someone kept getting new ones and throwing out the old ones. Oh well. He only needed one, so some other person could take the others. Putting it on, he felt aware of other dimensions that weren't his own. It was a strange feeling, and as soon as he took it off he no longer felt that strange other-worldly presence. He kept exploring, and soon found a spot with a bell and the outlines of tree branches. He didn't have anything to hit it with, so he took his crown out of his bag. If they were both made of metal, it would ring if he hit it with the crown. So he did, and he felt that presence again. He looked around, and was shocked to see that the outlines of tree branches now looked completely solid. He walked over and touched it. It was solid. He climbed on, and then jumped onto the next branch. This wasn't too hard! He continued climbing, when he saw what looked like an abandoned treehouse. That looked like an okay place to stay. He set his bag down and sat against the wall, once again alone with his thoughts.

He listed what he knew again. He knew the bells made him feel a certain way, and they made things from other dimensions become solid. The mask made him feel the same way, so maybe it could do the same thing? He still doubted actually being _royalty_; how could there be any royalty in a place like this? The crown could be useful for more sticky situations. As he thought, he was getting tired. He slumped all the way onto the floor and slowly fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blond girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, it's for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." _The child gave a flower to a little blond girl, the same size as him. His face was covered in mud, as he had walked through a small marshland to get the flower. He tripped and fell a few times, but that was okay. As soon as he spied the flower, he knew she would love it. The girl hugged him, and he slightly blushed. Two women were watching the children on a bench. They were queens from two different kingdoms, and they were discussing forming a union that would make both of their kingdoms stronger. When they saw how the two children reacted to each other, they knew the perfect way to seal the deal was an arranged marriage. They had told the children at a young age, and they were overjoyed that their kindergarten romance would become reality. They were just kids, they didn't really understand. As time passed by, they began to understand the arranged marriage. They were fine with it, as their kindergarten romance had slowly turned into true love._

He awoke in a cold sweat, not knowing why. He had dreamed of giving a flower to a girl, so why was he scared? He brushed the thought away and sat up. He took the cloak, which he had used as a blanket, off the ground and put it on. He thought about just staying inside the treehouse all day to think about how he could solve this, but he felt a pin in his stomach. It hurt like peck, and he couldn't just endure this the entire day. Well, he thought it was the day. The sun hadn't risen. He was confused. Surely it would be daytime by now? Whatever. He was hungry, and he needed to find food. He figured the shadow creatures would be worried, as they were last time. He needed to stay away from them too. He took the mask and put it in his bag. He would test it later. He slowly climbed down, trying not to make any noise. You never know who could be listening. When he got to the branch outlines, he decided this would be a good time to test his mask. He put it on and saw that the outlines were no longer outlines. It was the exact same thing the bell did. He jumped onto the two green branches and hopped to the ground. Then his thoughts focused on why he was down here in the first place. Food. He wandered away from the treehouse and saw a purple fruit bigger than his head. Strange. It looked edible, so he picked it up. It was extremely heavy, and he had no idea why. He remembered his crown and took it out to use as a mini pocket knife. He sawed through the fruit until it was cut in half. What was inside? _Gunpowder_. He was glad his curiosity got the best of him. He sawed it open to see what made it so heavy. If he hadn't, he probably would have eaten the gunpowder. The shell still looked edible, so he took a bite. It was disgusting, but he didn't throw up. Knowing that this was probably the only edible thing in the forest, he continued eating the shell. When he finished, he decided that climbing back up would be a pain and that it would just be easier to think down here. He sat against the tree and began to think. He decided that he needed to leave this place. The food was horrible. He didn't even get to finish his second thought when he heard the voices again.

"Do you think he went this way?"

"He could've. Boss is unpredictable!"

They were looking for him. This was going to be harder than he thought. He quickly hid in a bush as the subconites passed by.

"He might be hiding in the bushes. We should check."

Crap.

"No, boss is too prideful to hide in a bush."

Rude! At least they were going to pass right by him. The creatures walked away, and he was about to get out of the bush when he saw a bright light, sort of like a comet was crashing down. He stayed in the bushed and braced for impact. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw that a young girl was plummeting down from the sky. Oh. Phew. Wait, what!? He was getting ready to soften the girl's fall with his own body, but he got a better look and saw that she was smiling. She was having fun. She probably did this before, he thought. He stayed in the bush, relieved that she would be fine. When she got close to the ground, she opened her umbrella and slowly floated down. He was about to reveal himself to her, but she ran over to the shadow creatures and started speaking to them. If she knew them, they would probably tell her, and she would search as well. He was really getting tired of this bush. He wanted to get out of the bush and run away, but he was curious. She just _fell from the sky_ and was fine with it. He decided to watch her. Yeah, that was a mean thing to do, but his moral standards weren't that high.

He got more curious the more he watched her. She beat up spiders with her umbrella, and those spiders were HUGE. Another reason to leave this forest. The most interesting thing though, was the way that she left. It looked like lightning had struck the very spot that she stood. And then she was gone. He had freaked out, thinking of the worst-case scenario. He calmed down when she came back. Apparently, she had forgotten something. It dawned on him that she had a way out of the forest. Now he just had to find out how to hitch a ride with her. He wondered about the mechanics of how she went up there. How did it know what to teleport and what not to teleport? He decided to test this theory. He waited for her to come back. It was a while. After a few hours of sitting and doing nothing, he got hungry again. He looked for more fruits and came across a village. There was lots of fruit there but also lots of the creatures. He needed to be quick. He waited for a time when none of them were looking at him, and then ran and grabbed a fruit. This one wasn't as heavy; he suspected there was less gunpowder. He threw the fruit into the forest and ran after it. He then picked up the fruit and speed-walked over to a hiding spot. He took out his crown, doing what he had done with the other fruit. He cut it open, dumped out the gunpowder, and began to eat, but in this moment, he had let his guard down. He didn't notice the light falling from the sky. He didn't notice the thump in the center of the village. He didn't notice the hatted girl talking to herself, "I should check here. I always hid there when I didn't want to do the contracts he gave me." He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying his best to remember. He was snapped back into reality when he heard another child yelling directly at him. "HEY!" He looked up at her, confused, with fruit juice smeared on his face.

"Huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

He didn't know, so he just answered honestly.

"I dunno."

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Hold on, _why_ are you kidnapping me!?"

He tried to sound angry, but he didn't really care. He wanted to get to where she was going, and this was one way to do it.

She aimed her umbrella in the air and held his hand. He braced himself for impact, so when the teleportation occurred, he was ready.

"Huh. Usually when I take people up to my ship, they scream." Hat kid said to him. When she looked at where she thought he was, though, he wasn't there. She looked around and saw him staring out of the window.

"WE'RE IN SPACE!?"

"Uhh.. yeah. You should know that. You came up to my ship for the Deathwish contracts."

"What?"

"Umm, hello? Do you still have a brain in there? All I've heard from you are questions. Do you even remember coming up here? At all?"

"Heh… no. Not really. I don't really remember anything anymore."

Her face went white. This was worse than she thought it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't know people were reading this, but it makes me happy to know that the people who are like it so far! This chapter will **_**start**_** in Hat Kid's perspective.**

Seriously!? First snatcher goes and turns himself back into a kid, and he _also_ gave himself amnesia! Hat Kid knew it was probably an accident, but he shouldn't have been messing with her time piece in the first place! That was the second time her BFF had backstabbed her. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. He had amnesia. So what!? She wasn't going easy on him for what he did. He might not remember it, but he deserves it! She walked behind him; he was oblivious. He kept staring at the planet below, eyes filled with wonder. She got her umbrella, and wacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For giving yourself amnesia! I can't believe I've been putting up with you for four months!"

"Oh. I guess I deserved that, then."

She hit him again, harder this time. _Way_ harder. Right on top of his head. Soon, he was out cold.

Our protagonist woke up in a room full of machines. His first thought was, "What purpose does this room even serve?" He decided to get up and look around, but he found that was kind of hard to do when you're tied to a chair. His hands were near his pockets, and he remembered his crown. He reached in and got it out. He used it to cut the ropes, still wondering why someone would wear something so dangerous. He stood up and looked around. He saw a computer and decided to try to use it. He turned it on, and surprisingly there was no password. He chose the internet application and searched up his location. For some reason there were no results and his search was submitted for federal review. Was there even a government in space? He didn't know.

He decided to leave the room and look around. In the main room, he noticed that she was no longer in this room. Good. He decided to try to find a way off this ship. He saw a purple door on the opposite side of the room and walked over to it. The door was automatic, just like the one he had walked out of. He walked down the narrow hallway and barely saw the outline of something he couldn't identify. It looked flat, so he didn't know how he could even see the outline. Maybe he was just hallucinating. He put on the dweller mask and saw that graffiti was painted all over the walls of the hallway. Strange. He kept walking until he came to the door on the other side of the hallway. He looked inside and saw that this room was a bedroom. It was rather large, and when he kept looking around, he found out why. On one side of the room was a _massive_ pile of pillows. He saw the bed and a purple top hat peeking out of the covers. He realized that she was sleeping, so he could look around some more. He saw a telescope in the middle of the room and walked over to it. He looked through and saw the forest he had just came from. It didn't look as menacing from up high, but it was still a bit disturbing. A robotic voice spoke out, but it was rather quiet, so it didn't wake his captor. "**Would you like to be ejected into this area of the planet?" **

"_What?! No!" _He whispered so he wouldn't wake the girl.

"**Ejection sequence deactivating." **

Relieved that he wasn't going to be kicked back into the forest, he left the room. If the telescopes could get him out of here, there must be more. There can't just be one that leads to the forest, right? There's an entire planet right here! Next he checked the attic, and there was another telescope. This one didn't seem to work, so he left. He went into the basement, but he couldn't figure out how to get across the room. Next up was the kitchen. He looked into the telescope and saw a town on an island. He figured that was probably the safest place on the planet. **"Would you like to be ejected into this area of the planet?"**

"Yeah."

"**Ejection in five," **

He was glad to be getting off of the ship. He didn't like being in space.

"**Four,"**

Yep, no second thoughts on this one.

"**Three," **

He felt like he was forgetting something.

"**Two,"**

He remembered how the girl had opened her umbrella so she wouldn't feel the impact of the ground.

"**One."**

"NONONO WAI-"

He was shot out of the spaceship and rocketing towards the town. He felt like he was skydiving, and in a way, he was. Just without a parachute. He saw the town getting closer, and he closed his eyes.

In a few moments, he crashed into a pile of something wet and gross. His mouth also really hurt. He opened his eyes to find that he had landed in a pile fish. Gross. He sat up. It felt like every muscle in his body was falling apart, so he just stayed there. He felt his mouth; something was missing. On the ground was a tooth. He had lost a tooth in the fall. It wouldn't have been that bad, if it wasn't one of his front teeth. That wasn't growing back. He decided to leave and go somewhere else, even if it hurt. He hated the smell of fish, and the rocking boat was making him seasick. Oh, yeah. He was on a boat. Luckily, it was tied up to a dock. He got off the boat and sat on the pier, waiting for the pain to go away. About ten minutes later, everything still hurt but he was able to walk.

He got up and walked around. This place was much more welcoming, and there were people. There were huge men in blue suits, and they referred to themselves as the mafia. They weren't nice, but they left him alone. He kept walking until the pain was gone. He was startled when he saw two of the mafia men being thrown to the side of a narrow path by someone as tall as him in a red hood. They turned to look at him, and from what he saw he guessed it was a girl. He got confused when he saw the mustache, though. Were they a girl or a boy? He didn't know. But what he _did_ know was that they were coming for him next. He ran, not wanting to risk getting in a fight with them. He stopped in an alleyway and sat down. He thought about how she was coming for him next. How she had beat up those mafia men. An enemy of his enemy was his friend. He would go and ask if he could help them get back at the mustached girl(?) later.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mafia were setting up a pile of explosive barrels, and this caught the attention of a young boy wandering the streets of Mafia Town. He trotted over to see what they were doing. When he asked, all he got was "Mafia think child does not need to know what happening. Mafia cannot have any more eyewitnesses." He was intrigued about what they said, so he asked some questions. "What do you mean _more_ witnesses?"

"Mafia was teaching mustached child lesson when hat child show up. Mafia say, 'Little girl, shoo. Mafia cannot have eyewitness when teaching lesson.' Hat child not leave. We teach hat girl lesson. Mafia let go of mustached child to teach hat child lesson. Hat child teach Mafia lesson. Was a sad day."

"Oh."

"But now Mafia is getting ready to teach bigger lesson! Hat child and mustached child will not escape!"

He had already decided that he was against the top hat kid and mustached kid, so it wasn't hard to pick a side. "Need any help?"

"This is first time child want to help Mafia and not hurt mafia. You are child, yes?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Then child must know about hatted child! Mafia want to know how to beat hatted child."

"Well, she always uses her umbrella to fight, so you should disarm her. She won't have her weapon, so she'll won't be able to fight back." He thought of the things he had seen her do in the forest. "But I think you should expect her to dodge all your attacks. She falls from the sky as an entrance. Make a trap. Maybe if you could make something seem interesting, she'll fall for it. Literally. Into the trap."

"Child is smart! Maybe even as smart as Mafia! Now go get Mafia supplies."

Great. He helps these numbskulls, and the thanks he gets is a chore?! Well, as long as those two got what they deserved. He roamed the streets, looking for shiny things that could get her attention. He knew she looked through the telescope to see where she was falling, so he knew she had a good view of the town. Along his way, he grabbed bent nails, a rusty hammer, and a piece of reflective glass. He was about to start heading back to the plaza when he saw a bird. One of them had bitten him earlier, so he knew to stay away from them. This one was different, though. Instead of looking at him, it looked at the glass he was carrying. He was lost in thought of how to build the trap when the bird suddenly jumped up and stole the elegant glass. "Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as he chased the bird. He set his stuff down in an alleyway so he could run faster. He ran after the bird, but he thought of something. If these birds collected shiny things, then maybe if he followed them to where they put it he could get even more! He stopped running and walked behind the bird. As he was following his feathered companion, he heard some mafia men speaking to one another. "Confusing science owl keep saying small people can jump double in air. Mafia wish they would say something different."

"Mafia has had many workouts, and mafia still cannot jump double! Science owl lies." This confused him. The mafia man probably couldn't double jump because he was tall. He was curious, so he decided to give it a try. He jumped, and while still falling, pushed off of the air as if it were a flat surface. It worked! Now there was a slight problem. He was still thinking about how this was possible when he began to fall again, so he didn't land on his feet. Instead, he landed on his face. It wasn't as bad as falling out of the spaceship, but it still hurt. The girl had done similar things in the forest, it's just that she was better. He wondered if he could do that if he practiced enough. Probably not. He kept following the bird until it hopped up into a bell tower. The tower had a lot of graffiti on it, most of it of mustaches. He used his newfound ability to scale the tower and found that he could wall jump. He was feeling proud of himself. When he made it to the top, he saw the bird dropping the glass onto a gleaming pile of shards of all sizes. He was amazed at how the light radiated off of them. Not wanting to get bitten, he grabbed the glass and stuffed it in his bag. It could rip, but it was a risk he was willing to take. It was too sharp to carry in his hands. He stopped at the alleyway where he had dropped his things and picked them up. he continued forward into he got back to the TNT mountain. It was huge! He carefully took out the nails and hammer. he left the glass in the bag. "Hey! Mafia guy!"

"Mafia child is back with supplies!" One mafia goon cheered. Great. Just great. They were calling him one of their own, but his grudge against those two girls was far too strong to give in just because of what someone called him. "I was thinking of making a pit tall enough that they couldn't climb out. There shouldn't be any places to get a foothold. If there are, they'll climb out. I think this glass might seem interesting enough to at least make them come close. If they don't go inside, (which they probably won't) you need to line up against the sides and wall the place off." He had to admit, it felt nice telling people what to do. If the plan worked, he could get even with those girls. In the crowd, two mafia men were speaking with each other. "Mafia think we should take mafia child to Boss. Child asking for a lot, but is good plan."

"Mafia agrees. If plan needs to be done quickly, Boss will know what to do."

Hat Kid woke up from her nap and got up to go to the machine room. Her cape was sideways, so she fixed it. On her way there, she noticed Mustache Girl and Bow Kid watching cartoons on her TV.

"He didn't escape, did he?"

"What?" Bow Kid looked shocked. "Who?!"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about this new kid I saw in Mafia Town!" Mu chirped. Hat Kid stopped in her tracks.

"I'll be right back." She ran over to the machine room, and, to her despair, saw ropes laying on the ground.

"PECK!" Mu and Bow could hear shouting from the other room. They shrugged it off. Hat Kid came storming into the room with the angriest face the girls had ever seen. To Mu and Bow's surprise, Hat Kid held Mustache Girl by the neckline of her cloak.

"Show me the kid you saw. Now." Hat Kid appeared threatening this way, Mu admitted to herself.

"Put me down and I'll show you!" Hat Kid set Mu on the ground. "First, I have some questions." Hat Kid put her down and took a second to cool off. "What are they?"

"How can you pick me up like that?!"

"On the planet my people come from, it's normal to be able to carry heavy things. Most things we use are metal, so I'm used to carrying this amount of wait!"

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait for me!" Bow yelled as they ran into the kitchen.


End file.
